bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old Items page
Fate Don't have the rights to edit, just want to point out that that someone added Fate to the non-dlc item list. 00:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened to all the items!? Why is this page so useless now? Item didn't unlock? I cleared Sheol as Isaac and got the steam achievement, but the knife hasn't unlocked. Is this a known issue? Aliksyian 05:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) There is curreny an issue with secrets properly displaying. All unlocks unlock properly and will spawn in game, but might not appear in secrets found screen. Lexusex 23:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Requesting merge with Wrath of the Lamb DLC item-page! Because it's more than a tad silly to have two pages for items when it could all be wrapped up in one neat mega-page. I disagree. The Items page is already too long, an even longer list would make it even harder to scroll through it! I would love to see this page that shows a picture of each item in one grid, to bring you to the item description when clicking the picture of the item you want to know. That doesn't require scrolling through a huge list... A separate wiki page for each item would also be nice, because now the article tries to cramp long descriptions in the limited space of a table. -Me Why would you need scrolling? You know, you can use Ctrl-F to navigate it. And you can use Contents to navigate it. It's weird to look for more than one item page and it's weird to have more. Merged. Jekyll Grim Payne 13:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) hmm there are a few items where using Ctrl-F wouldn't help much. Namely, things like brimestone and technology that apper on the page >30 times. Might I seggest we have the information for how item A works in conjunction with item B in a little cross-table at the bottom (so ctrl+F gives you what you need first) or a seperate page? Or make the more detailed informations hide/expandable? 22:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) CTRL+F has three problems for me: 1) The problem described above with item names appearing many times on the page 2) Sometimes you just don't know the name of the item, you need to scroll to its picture 3) Missspellings on the page, e.g. sometimes it's Maggie, other times it's Maggy on the page. -Me http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/WotL_Collection ... If these pictures would link to the respective Item description in the general Item list (on this wiki), that would be quite helpful. Due to reasons given by others above. CTRL+F simply doesn't work properly for many items (as in getting multiple appearances for item names) whilst scrolling through the list is rather time-consuming. -v3looo 23:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's better to have to scroll trough 30 results (What you're looking for is probably not going to be the last result) than having to click a link and then scroll to 25 results,let's say.Section headings already are pretty much like new pages,so having the merged would be the best thing.Unless you actually have a good reason I haven't considered yet). Chocolate Milk I didn't want to put this on the page because I'm not sure what caused it...but I just started a Wrath Of The Lamb round/game and spawned in basement one. I found the item room and it had chocolate milk, but when I charge it the shot gets smaller. I know there's a bug with that for Samson, but I'm Isaac. D20 Hello, The name is SunnyD and I have a video about the D20 at a very high potent use. I thought you would be interested in the video and see what I did. This is the youtube link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TxNii7LQmU. The D20 set up begins at 29:59. i spend in total 8 half hearts on a demon beggar, and as Infestation gives 3 blue flies each time getting damaged, i should at least have 24 blue flies after that(i already had some before) so i guess the limit for blue flies in one room is 19, can someone confirm this? Does it matter? only 6 or 8 flies can travel with you on rooms as far as i know. As to whether you can actually have a limit of flies in one room without exiting is probably endless, but i can very well be wrong. Sulimen 19:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No-loss Fortune-telling machine? I was having a run through trying to complete the spider boy challenge, when I came to Necropolis 1 I found a fortunetelling machine that I always won, I got 35 coins worth of trinkets, tarot cards, and soul hearts, I would like an explanation. My pickups were The Tick, Small rock, mulligan, and pageant boy. 01:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I can verify this. The same happened to me accross two levels in the Womb. Both machines ended by exploding and producing the crystal ball. ( 21:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) The Mitre Considering the drops and room spawning caused by the Mitre is just the effects of increased luck, shouldn't the description just say simply "Increases luck"? But is it really increased luck that would cause that? I have never seen such a large amount of soul hearts or the extra treasure rooms with any luck increasing items or pills (Ketil1 15:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) What do you mean by "extra treasure rooms"? Supposedly, Mitre increases the chance of spawning a "treasure room" in Womb/etc. Does that really mean an actual item room (golden crown)? Is there any footage of it? According to my data digging, room creation has nothing to do with luck or the Mitre and the only effects Mitre/Mom's Pearl have is increased chance to get soul hearts Please let me know if there is anything suggesting otherwise. 19:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Fetus and Mom's Knife In Mom's Knife it says Dr. Fetus does not replace the knife, but it did for me once I moved to the next room. ( 21:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Addressing page bloat This page is rather long. Some items (Ipecac, Technology 2, Brimstone, etc.) take up a heck of a lot of room, and since we already have the Item Synergy page, why don't we move relevant information from this article to that article to make this Item page (probably the most referenced page on the wiki) easier to navigate? Then we could just link to Item Synergy in the Info columns of the relevant items ("For Brimstone's interactions with other attack-modifying items, see Item Synergy" or something like that.) I think it would make the page a lot cleaner and more accessible. That's my two cents. 05:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone bug in v1.2 I've got version 1.2 of Wrath of the Lamb. So basically, i've encounted a bug where my brimstone could not fire even after charging. Other items that i got were pentagram and toothpicks ( i think this caused the problem). Anyone else encountering this problem? Tendetta 09:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Everyone is having it, Brimstone has been broken since the v1.2 update, it has nothing to do with your other items and everything to do with Brimstone. The Light6 10:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New data Mechanics were analyzed by a person over at GameFAQs. Many items need to be updated in accordance. I've already edited the Trinkets section to fit. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871 15:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone completely bugged out Twice now I've had problems with brimstone completely being unable to fire. It's none of the listed bugs, I think it's completely bugged out for my game. ~~-The accountless Avenger :The bug has been listed here - Wrath of the Lamb Bugs - since the v1.2 update, Brimstone won't work for anyone with the current version of Wrath of the Lamb. The Light6 12:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Habit/heart nerf? Just finished a run with Maggy in which I got the habit, and noticed every hit, no matter the source did a full heart of damage after I picked up the habit. Is this a new thing? Toothpicks Does this item even do anything? It does nothing to your damage or firing rate, just turns your tears red. These are my stats before picking up the toothpicks. These are my stats after. Apparently it also decreases your range (wtf?) Ipecac + Sacred Heart Not sure if this is a result of the 1.2 patch, but I can confirm that picking up the Sacred Heart AFTER Ipecac will give the shots the homing ability. Ended up being a Godsend - I never pick up Ipecac because of my propensity for blowing myself up with it. I only grabbed it in this instance out of desperation. Gaining homing shots shortly thereafter made the game a cakewalk. I don't want to edit this in based solely on my testimony, so if anybody wants to confirm this and edit it in, please do. 05:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug? Collecting Mom's Knife, Technology 2 and Epic Fetus(in that order) results in attacking only with Technology 2. Had this with Cain playthrough. Spirit of the Night no challenge room Have spirit of the night, at 1 out of 2 hearts, can't enter normal challenge room. Dunno, but it apparently does not in fact let you enter without prereq. 22:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC)